In search of new dreams
by whitewitch13
Summary: Sarah has very much moved on from her time in the Labyrinth. She's got a much better relationship with her parents, Toby and her new sister Renee. And after pulling her head out of the clouds, she has gotten into a prestigious college. Everything seems to be going well. Until she walks into her first class. Her teacher is so familiar it frightens her. Her attraction to the teacher
1. Chapter 1-All falls apart

**In search of new dreams**

Sarah has very much moved on from her time in the Labyrinth. She's got a much better relationship with her parents, Toby and her new sister Renee. And after pulling her head out of the clouds, she has gotten into a prestigious college. Everything seems to be going well. Until she walks into her first class. Her teacher is so familiar it frightens her. Her attraction to the teacher also makes her worry. Who is he? Why does she feel this way towards him?

**Chapter 1 – All falls apart **

Sarah strolled happily into the cafeteria. So far her first day was going amazingly well. She had gotten professors that appeared to be very nice. She had made a friend in each class. And now all she had was lunch and another class before she was driving back home to pick Toby and Renee up from her first week at school. Today was a good day. She gathered a chicken and avocado sandwich and a bottle of water. Karen still worried that she didn't eat enough, but she simply wasn't hungry half the time.

"Sarah!" Someone called to her. She turned around and found a group of girls waving at her. She paid for her meal and made her way over. She knew a few of the girls but not a lot of them. She recognised a blonde as Maddie, one of the girls in her modern history class.

"Hi." She said as she sat next to Maddie and another girl.

"Guys, this is Sarah, she's in my Modern history class." Maddie introduced. "Oh and this is, Monica, Nicole, Bronte, Claudia, Molly and Emily." Sarah said hello to all the girls.

"So Sarah, tell us about yourself?" Bronte asked. She had her red curly hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, almost as if she had planned on having it out all day but then got sick of it.

"Um, what do you want to know? I have a younger brother and sister?" She shrugged.

"Oh that's cute, my sister just started high school." Claudia smiled. She had lovely olive skin that the very white Sarah was jealous of.

"Yeah I'm picking Toby up from his first week of being in grade 3 today and Renee from her first week in Kindergarten." Sarah smiled.

"So why are you here? What do you want to do?" Nicole asked, after wiping her mouth following a bite of her burger. Nicole was small and Asian but by the looks of it she ate a lot.

"Pre-school teaching" Sarah said definitively. She had wanted to do something with kids especially after spending so much time with Toby and Renee.

"Oh cool, that's what I want to do." Bronte said.

"Has anyone got myths and legends next?" Molly asked, glancing at her schedule.

"Ahh, I think I do... Is it with Professor King?" Sarah asked, trying to eat her lunch and search through her bag for her timetable.

"Yeah... Cool at least someone has an interest in the strange." Molly said glaring at the other girls.

"We have better things to do then learn about things that don't exist." Monica said standing up. She had her hair cut into a tight bob. She looked very organised and poised.

"Whatever." Molly shot back rolling her eyes.

Maddie took Sarah's hand and murmured to her. "Those two are always like this. They really are good friends, they just don't always see eye to eye."

Sarah nodded slightly to indicate that she had understood. Sarah knew a few friends who were like that. Not that she ever mentioned that night. She had convinced herself that it was all a dream. She had also removed her head from the clouds. This allowed her to focus on school more.

"Sarah, shit, we're late." Molly cried out. Sarah glanced at her watch. They were 5 minutes late.

"Aww shit." She stood up and shoved the rest of the sandwich into her mouth. She picked her bag and water bottle up before almost running out of the cafeteria, Molly hot on her trail.

They reached the classroom about 5 minutes later, both out of breath and extremely nervous. Sarah quickly wiped her mouth to ensure she didn't have any stray pieces of food. She fixed her hair and clothes as well in an attempt to look at least a little presentable. Molly beside her was smoothing down her skirt.

"Ready?" Sarah asked, placing a hand onto the doorknob. Molly nodded her head while biting her lip.

Sarah took a deep breath before opening the door. Thankfully the classroom was dark as it appeared that the Professor was showing the class a PowerPoint. Sarah slipped in and held the door open for Molly. She turned around to find every person's eyes on her. She felt her face turn red.

"And here are the missing students." A surprisingly familiar voice said at the front of the room.

"We are so sorry sir, we got caught up with lunch." Sarah explained. She couldn't really see him, but that voice. Where had she heard it before? It was hauntingly familiar.

"Yes, yes, Miss. Williams, please find a seat and take down the notes." The man snapped.

"Yes sir." Sarah said. She felt like a child who had been caught doing something bad. She was a grown-up now, why did his voice make her feel like she was 16 years old?

Sarah went in search of a seat and quickly found one to the left hand side of the room. Cursing the world, she realised she had left her book at the table. Not wanting to disturb the class again, she pulled out another book. Now she would have more work to do. Molly sat next to her and raised her eyebrows at her. Sarah shook her head, as if to say that she was fine. She flipped the book open and started to the write notes from the PowerPoint. Her day had been going so well, until this stupid class.

After about 45 minutes of note taking the Professor finally turned the lights on. Sarah began to pack up so she didn't notice the fact that Professor King had dismissed everyone else and now stood in front of her. Instead Sarah was imagining picking Toby and Renee up and having a family dinner, something she had never truly appreciated before. Taking her phone out of her bag she put it into her jeans back pocket and turned around.

She let out a little scream at the man behind her. He had ash white hair but it wasn't as wild as the man in her dream's had been. The Professor's hair was smoothed down and he wore glasses. Still, Sarah couldn't suppress a shudder as she looking into his eyes. They were also extremely familiar. This had to have been a coincidence. That was a dream and dreams like that didn't exist. They were not tangible.

"Sir?" Sarah asked.

"Miss. Williams, I wish to discuss your lateness this morning. Though I realise that this class is only a choice course it does not allow students to miss out on lessons. Any lateness will not be tolerated." The Professor said.

"I won't be late again sir." Sarah hung her head. He was still making her feel like a child.

"Ensure you don't, Sarah." He said walking away.

Sarah was suddenly blinded by images of Barn owls. She gripped the seat in front of her to keep herself steady. Her phone vibrating, helped her bring her back to the present. The Professor had left and Sarah was alone in the room. She reached for her phone and found that it was a text from Karen: _Please don't forget to get Toby and Renee. Thank you for doing this_.

Sarah sighed and picked up her bag. So within an hour her perfect day had fallen apart. That was just typical Sarah luck.


	2. Chapter 2-Stronger

**Chapter 2- Stronger **

Sarah stood outside Toby and Renee's school glancing at her watch every few moment. She had come to the conclusion that they were letting the kids out a lot later then they had when she had gone to school here. This wasn't necessarily true, Sarah was just being impatient. Sarah felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

It was a message from Molly. They had exchanged numbers following their last class.

"_Hey, I was just wondering what you thought about Professor King? He seems cool but at the same time kind of strange…" _

Sarah sighed. She still had absolutely no idea where she thought she knew the Professor from. She was going to have to go through her old things in the attic. Maybe it was a TV character?

"_I don't really know… Like you said he's cool but strange at the same time. Do you recognise him from somewhere?" _

With any luck Molly would know and that would assist Sarah in her search.

"_What do you mean? A guy with hair like that I would remember. And you have to admit, he's pretty hot!" _

Sarah felt an unfamiliar emotion flash through her. Jealousy. Why would she be jealous of Molly thinking the Professor was cute?

"_I'll admit to nothing…" _

The bell went off in the school. Sarah glanced at her watch. Finally.

"_You like him? Sarah you have interesting taste in men."_

Sarah rolled her eyes. She had never really been interested in relationships like that. She had ideas and half-plans to get married and have a family, but since she was 21 and had never been on a date with a guy she liked, her future was looking pretty dismal.

"_I'm not answering that… I have to go." _

Sarah put the phone back into her pocket and looked at the doors to the school. She had no idea what class Toby or Renee was in, nor did she know where those classes would be. Hopefully they would realise that she was outside.

"Sarah" She turned to the sound of her name being called and just caught Toby as he launched himself at her for a hug. Renee was behind him

"Hey Tobes, how was your day?" She asked putting him down.

"Good, I made a friend and we did some writing." He took her hand. Sarah smiled at him.

"Oh, I made a few friends too." And an enemy, she added thinking about Professor King.

"Nay, how was your day?" She asked her step-sister. Renee was very shy and was a bit intimidated by Sarah's age. Despite this, the girl still loved to play with Sarah.

"Good." She said as Sarah picked her up.

"Come on, let's go to the mall and I'll get you a book." Sarah said taking Toby's hand and leading them in the direction of her car.

This had become a bit of a tradition for them. Whenever they had a day together she would buy him a book from the mall and then they would read it. She would also buy a block of chocolate and they would share that. Although most of the time Toby ate a bit more than Sarah. Renee had also come along for a few of these excursions and she loved the books that Sarah chose to red to her.

"I love you Sarah." Toby said, giving her leg a hug.

"Love you too kid."

That night Sarah sat down to do her homework after enjoying a baked dinner. Her room had been re-designed and many of her childhood toys had been removed. They were now in the attic. She sat at her desk reading the Modern history textbook and answering the questions. However her mind kept turning back to Professor King.

Something about him screamed dangerous. But something also compelled her to reach out and connect with him. Something that was not going to happen, since she was certain that was illegal. But why was he like this to her. It wasn't having an effect on Molly, or from what she guessed anyone else in the class. Why her?

Sarah slammed her textbook shut. She couldn't concentrate on the questions. She let out a frustrated sigh. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday, so she would be able to do a few things tomorrow.

She got changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She felt watched. As if there was someone watching her do every little thing. She closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would come soon. Outside her window an owl hooted. It was far to close then they normally were. She turned her lamp on, deciding to shoo the bird away, except when she opened her window she found a barn owl. She paused.

Deciding that the owl wasn't really bothering her, she closed her window and went back to bed. This time sleep came easily. Possibly due to the melody the Owl was hooting.

OoOoOo

Sarah didn't bother with lunch on Tuesday, the next day she had Myths and Legends. She would only end up late again. Instead she nibbled on a muesli bar outside the classroom. She was reading Pride and prejudice one of her favourite books. Her phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello…?" She replied after answering it.

"Is this Sarah Williams?" The lady on the other end said. She sounded professional.

"Yes it is. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" Sarah put her bookmark back into the book. It seemed as if she wasn't going to read anymore.

"This is Mrs. Ruckman, I'm calling you about your brother, Tobias." She replied in a calm voice.

"Is something the matter with him?" She stood up, from where she sat, outside the classroom.

"Tobias has been in a fight with another student. This behaviour is unusual in a child of his age. Your parents wrote you down as his emergency contact. Could you please come and collect him?" The principal of Toby's school says to her.

"Yes of course, may I ask what the fight was over?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, apparently one child was going to wish another to a 'Goblin King', but Tobias stopped him before the child could say anything." Mrs. Ruckman explained.

Sarah froze. The dream. The Goblin king was the person in her dream. That was who Professor King reminded her of. Jareth, the Goblin king. She suddenly wasn't angry at Toby for getting involved in the fight. He knew firsthand what saying those words did.

"I see, I'll be there to collect him as soon as I can." Sarah said before hanging up.

She opened the door to the classroom and walked in. The classroom appeared to be empty. She walked over to Professor King's desk. It was stacked with papers and books. All the usual things on a teacher's desk. There was nothing there to indicate who he reminded her of. She was contemplating writing him a note to tell him that she wouldn't be there, when she felt something brush behind her.

Turning around she found her professor standing behind her. Her heartbeat increased and she suddenly found it hard to breath. _Sarah; that was a dream. Dreams aren't real! _Her mind screamed at her.

"Professor King, may I speak to you for a moment?" She tightened the grip she had on her bag.

"Oh course Miss. Williams, what seems to be the problem?" He asked moving around her to sit at his desk. He put his feet up onto the desk, without moving the papers.

"Um, my brother requires some assistance and I'm going to miss your class in order to help him." She began twisting her ring around her finger. She had read somewhere that playing with jewellery was a sign of nervousness. Well right now she was beyond nervous.

"I see, you do realise that by doing this you will be required to make a catch-up lesson?" He had pulled a clear ball out of his desk draw and began to throw it between hands.

"Yes sir, May I go now?" She asked, turning herself so she could leave quicker.

"I guess. I'll speak to you later about that make-out lesson." He said closing his eyes.

"Make-out lesson?" She asked just trying to see if she had heard him right.

"I can teach you that too if you want Sarah." He said looking directly at her. He was smirking.

Sarah's face burned red. Shit, she had heard him properly. "The catch-up lesson will be enough." She said before walking the door.

"For now, Sarah for now." He said just as she closed the door.

Sarah shook her head. Should she tell someone about that conversation? She was certain that a teacher-student relationship was frowned upon and in most cases illegal no matter what age. But there was just something about him that pulled her to him. She had finally figured out who he reminded her of, but that hadn't ended the now stronger pull.

Why couldn't she just live a normally life. She had been doing that for so long and now she couldn't. It was all the books fault. If she had never read it she would have never called Jareth in the first place and he wouldn't be stalking her.

She froze. She had just admitted to herself that it had happened.

No, that was impossible!

She quickened her steps in order to get to the student parking. She just needed to collect Toby and then go through some of her old things. Then everything would be right again.

"Sarah, where are you going, class is that way?" Molly called to her as they passed each other.

"Family emergency." She cried back

She continued to walk to the car park.

Her head hurt and she could feel a headache forming. This was quickly becoming too much. Maybe she should swap classes? No, if he was who she thinks it is, he would just follow her.

_Come on Sarah, if you defeated him once, you can defeat him again._

Sarah opened her door and got in. She took a deep breath. Even if it was the Goblin king, she had defeated him, he had no right to take her away. He had no power over her. Sarah smiled, despite the situation. There was nothing he could do to her. She was untouchable.


	3. Chapter 3- Shut up!

**Chapter 3- Shut up!**

Sarah didn't say a word to Toby after she had collected him from School. Half of her was too caught up in her mind shattering realisation about the professor. The other half just wasn't sure what to say to Toby. Should she tell him off for punching the kid or should she reward him after saving the kid. Wait, what would have happened? How was Jareth supposed to take the child if he was teaching her?

_Hang on, you don't know for certain that he is who you think he is…well not yet anyway. _

Sarah pulled into the local _Doughnut King_.

"Sarah, why are we here?" Toby asked. He sat in the backseat with the child car seat she always kept in her car boot. It was funny the amount of looks she would get every time she forgot to take it out.

"Tobes, I honestly don't know what to say to you or Dad. However I thought that getting a milkshake would make it easier." She said after she had parked.

"I don't know what to tell you. I was just trying to stop him." Toby replied with childish innocence.

"I know Toby, but let's talk about it inside with a milkshake and cinnamon doughnuts." Sarah said with a smile. They got out of the car and walked in. Sarah ordered two chocolate milkshakes and half a dozen doughnuts. They sat at the table in silence for a few moments before it began to annoy her.

"So, you made me miss out on Myths and Legends." She said trying to start a neutral conversation.

"Sorry." Toby mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay. I needed a break for college anyway." Sarah split her doughnut into quarters. She pulled off the lid of her milkshake and dunked a quarter into it, before eating it.

"Sarah, I, I did the right thing didn't I? I saved the kid." He asked. Sarah now noticed that he hadn't touched the doughnuts nor had he had much of the milkshake.

"Honestly Toby, I think you did. Although that time still feels like a dream to me, a child of your age could not run the labyrinth and live to tell the tale. So, yeah, in that way Toby you did do the right thing. However, you shouldn't have punched him. That is where you are going to get in trouble with Karen and dad." She explained to him.

"But you don't think I was wrong?" He asked.

"Tobes, eat your doughnuts." Sarah said with a secret smile. Toby laughed at her and began to eat his three.

"Sarah, do you like college?" Toby asked after he had eaten them all.

"It's good. I've made a few friends and my classes are good. Well when I'm not being called away to collect you." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What's your favourite class?" Toby started to slurp the last of his milkshake.

"I don't know. I like Myths and Legends. I mean it gives me a chance to forget about the world. The teacher though…" Sarah trailed off. Should she tell Toby about her suspicion? No, it was just a guess and besides, what would happen if she was wrong; poor Toby would end up freaking out over nothing. "Anyway are you ready?"

"Yeah, do you think we should tell mum and dad about coming here?" Toby asked as he stood and collected Sarah's empty cup.

"No, best to keep this between us." Sarah answered.

They left and walked back to the car in silence.

"Thank you." Toby said after she had pulled out of the parking area.

"What for?" She answered.

"For letting me know that what I did was wrong in a nice way. You didn't yell at me." He replied.

"You're welcome Tobes." She smiled.

As soon as she walked through the front door, Sarah knew something odd had happened. The house felt different. Like there was something in it that shouldn't have been there. It was a really strange feeling.

"Dad, Karen, we're home." She called, placing Toby's coat on the coat rack.

"We're in the dining room dear." Karen called back.

The dining room? Toby and Sarah looked at each other. This was a bad sign. The dining room was where they had 'family discussions.' They slowly walked towards the room.

"Ah, Sarah, you're back. We have a visitor." Her dad said happily, holding Renee. Sarah watched in confusion when Professor King came into sight.

"Professor?" She asked.

"Miss. Williams, I was just passing by when I thought I would inform your parents about your make-up lessons." Professor King explained.

_Passing by my arse, fucking Goblin King,_ Sarah thought to herself. _Not that I can confirm that theory._

"I see. When will these be taking place?" She asked politely.

"If you are free on Wednesday evenings, we can meet in my room at six PM." He suggested.

"We think it's a wonderful idea. You shouldn't be missing out on classes Sarah." Karen interjected.

"No, instead I'm picking Toby up following a fight he got into at school." Sarah said loudly. Her anger had been building up for a while now, over what she didn't know. She just knew that she needed to lose some.

"Sarah, we want you to go well at school. We love you." Her father said, trying to keep the peace.

"We ask you to baby-sit, only if it won't interfere with your plans." Karen said.

"Well how would you know? You just send me a text and assume I can drop everything to get him." Sarah yelled back.

"Sarah we worry about you." Her father said calmly.

"I can't do anything right can I?" Sarah yelled as she ran out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that. She's normally a very well behaved and mannered young lady. She hasn't been like this in about 8 years. It must be from all the stress Toby has put her through. He got into a fight today after one student threated to wish another away to the Goblin King. Silly really." Her father rambled on.

"It was going so well too." Karen sighed sadly.

She and Sarah really had been working on their relationship. They hardly ever got into a fight and would regularly go shopping together. Now however, who knew where this fight would leave them.

"Perhaps if an outside part spoke to her?" Professor King suggested.

"I guess it's worth a go." Her father said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We can see to Toby." Karen took a hold of her husband's hand and led him to the kitchen. This was where Toby had ran off to once he heard them yelling. Renee had also ran into the kitchen, this was why Toby had.

"Oh, Sarah's door is the first door on the right." Karen added pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams." Professor King said.

No one noticed the smirk he wore as he climbed the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4- You've got a friend in me

**Chapter 4- You got a friend in me**

Jareth was having trouble containing his smile following Sarah's yelling match with her parents. Everything was going just as he wanted it to. He would be lying if he claimed he had no influence over what had happened. The fact of the matter was, Sarah was his and he had waited eight years for her to call him and he was sick of waiting.

So he had decided to visit her.

The position of teaching the class wasn't strictly free when he had claimed it, but the lady who was going to teach is now teaching in England. At least he hadn't killed her. He hadn't been paying attention and completely forgot about the other people in the room.

"Perhaps if an outside party spoke to her." He suggested.

They agreed and began to leave the room to assist Toby. He had known about the fight. The child had said his name before young Tobias punched him. He let his smirk finally show as he made his way up the stairs. Sarah was his and he was going to claim what was his.

He knocked softly on the door. "Sarah? Could I talk to you?" He asked. He had mimicked her father's voice.

"There's nothing to talk about. You should go and talk to Toby and Renee. She ran out too." Sarah's muffled voice shot back.

His smile grew wider. She truly believed him to be her father. With a click of his fingers he had moved himself into her room. Sarah lay on her bed, devouring a small red book with a red cover. '_The Labyrinth'_ it read on the cover. She hadn't noticed his arrival and continued to furiously turn the pages of the book.

"Fuck you Goblin King." She mumbled, throwing the book onto the bed.

"I ensure you, I can make you do that precious." He said. She shot up out of the position she had taken and glared at him.

"I knew it was you. Why are you here?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Why Sarah, I came to inform your parents about your absenteeism in my class." Jareth smirked.

"Stop playing! Why are you here?" She glared at him.

"Sarah-mine, you should never have left the Underground. I'm simply here to take you back." He moved closer to her.

"Firstly, I'm not yours nor will I ever be. Secondly, I'm not going back with you. I have a life here and I like it." She moved further away from him.

"Sarah, you don't have a choice. The Goblin Kingdom and Labyrinth has named you as their queen. We are to marry and rule together." His smirk was that of victory.

"No, I will not go back. I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" She shook her head.

"Sarah you will, you must." He all but yelled at her.

"And if I don't?" She dared to ask.

Jareth's anger rose over his victory. She dared to question and challenge what he had said. He produced a crystal that he presented to her. He knew what was in it. He knew that it would make her agree. Seeing an image of your murdered family will do that to a person. She let out a gasp after seeing her father, Step-mother, brother and sister lying in pools of their own blood. Of course, he would never do that to them, He just needed her to agree.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, in a shaky unstable voice.

"You must come to every lesson; your peers will not know that what I teach you is all about the Underground. The lessons of a Wednesday will be trips to the Underground, to further reinforce what you have learnt. My class is for the first year of Collage, so after this year you will permanently live in the Underground as my wife." Jareth explained. "Do you understand?"

Sarah felt her whole world fall before her. In a year she was going to be living in the Underground. What? She had never wanted this. She had left that world behind. She had moved on, started to build her life beyond the Goblin City. And now her world was falling down.

Jareth was thrilled. He had been tirelessly searching for eight years for the reason as to why his own kingdom was not obeying him. His subjects had half revolted against him, in favour for the 'Nice lady with black hair'. To compensate for his half loss of power Jareth had retreated to the only other word she could be; Aboveground. Here he had spent years searching for her. It was a complete slap in the face when he saw her in passing in the same town she had grown up in. Had he started here, he could have claimed her sooner.

"Yes, I understand." She said quietly.

"Good. Sarah-mine don't look so upset. You have no idea of what I'm truly offering you." Jareth ran a hand through her hair. It was just as soft as he remembered it to be.

"I think I have some idea, and know that I am only doing it to prevent you from killing my family." She spat at him.

"Believe what you want, I know you will learn to love me." He said before moving towards the window. "Know this too, I will always find you even if you attempt to run away from a lesson. After all owls do have very good eye sight."

Jareth jumped out the window and transformed into a barn owl. He flew around her window for a few seconds before flying away. He knew where he would have to go. The Kingdom would need preparing before she visited tomorrow. Because she was going to. Tomorrow was Wednesday and there was nothing she could say to get out of it, besides he had already threatened her. She wouldn't dare do anything to make him angry.

Would she?

Sarah had dared to question his 'offer'. And she had defied him countless times, during her time in the labyrinth. Her venturing into the labyrinth had been completely against his wishes.

Not that he would change any part of her journey through the labyrinth. No, there was one thing Jareth would change. He would have ensured she didn't have the chance to escape him. Despite what she believed his final offer had not just been a method of trapping her and her brother in the Underground. The bond between her and the world that he resided in had already been formed. Jareth was simply offering an easier way of ruling together. As husband and wife. Not as separate individuals.

An action that had previously had disastrous consequences. One royal would kill the other, or their kingdom would slowly crumble due to the monarchs arguments. This would then lead to another royal fae taking ownership of the kingdom. This was not an option for Jareth. Despite the way he presented himself and the way he treated his 'loyal' subjects, He did enjoy ruling them. There were moments when he found himself enjoying the company of the goblins. Of course Sarah's company would be a vast improvement to theirs.

Jareth passed the barrier into The Underground. It wasn't visible to mortals, although on occasion objects and creatures from the Aboveground would 'fall' into that world. Jareth and other royal's new that they had passed the barrier because of the sudden surge of power they all felt when returning to their own world.

Being Aboveground for too long always drained the fae. But for those who weren't royal the sudden loss of power could kill them. That was one of the reason's Jareth never stayed in there for too long. However in the past eight years he had been pushing this a bit too far.

There were times when Jareth would be away from the Underground for whole months. On the final day, before returning, he would be nearly collapsing. However as soon as he would return all the power and magic would return instantly. His weekly trips with Sarah would be beneficial to him, as it would maintain his power supply.

Jareth landed in his chambers. It was almost like a small house. It had a bedroom, with a large four poster bed built to intimidate any who entered the room. There was a lounge area and a large bathroom. He also had his private library, that over the years he had added books that Sarah would enjoy. The colour scheme in his room was quite dark. He had a soft black velvet bed cover and a dark caramel sheets.

He changed into a more appropriate outfit for the world he was in. A light blue poet shirt and black leggings. He quickly pulled his boots on. There were a few people he need to see before Sarah visited. Mainly her friends. Jareth had been relatively kind to them, because he knew that Sarah was going to come back eventually. And Jareth highly doubted she would be thrilled if her friend were dead or seriously injured.

Instead the fox and dog had been ordered to 'guard' a rock somewhere in the Confusing Woods (the woods were named by a goblin, a millennia ago, and the name had stuck). The rock caller had been put to sleep, so it didn't disturb anyone (or anything) and was placed in an oubliette. And the last one, the stupid Goblin, Higgle had been forced to move to the border of the Goblin Kingdom and the Fairy kingdom, where he was required to stun any trespassing fairies. The job was constant, since the fairies were such air-heads they always drifted into the kingdom.

Once he was dressed Jareth walked towards his office, where he knew his faithful assistant Beth would be. Beth was a fae like him, with medium length orange hair. Her eyes were unusual, as on occasion they would change. Beth had been with Jareth since they were little. Originally bought up as a maid, Beth and Jareth had played with each other as children and once Jareth was crowned Goblin King, he decided that Beth would make a good assistant. So far she had been flawless.

"Hello stranger." She greeted him, from his desk. She was drinking a cup of tea a rare delight she and Jareth shared. She took her reading glasses off and Jareth noted that today her eyes where a warm honey brown.

"How is everything?" He asked moving towards his desk. Normally she would move (as was expected), but it seemed that for the moment she was comfortable.

"We had a little trouble with your father about you're whereabouts but I fixed it all up." She replied.

"What did you tell him?" He asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"That you were Aboveground looking for Sarah." She said innocently.

Rage instantly exploded in Jareth. "I told you, you were not to speak of this to anyone!" He yelled at her.

Beth just started laughing. "Ha ha, you're face when I told you. Really kid, you really think I would tell him that?" She asked with a large smile on her face.

"That was not funny. And do not call me kid." Jareth glared at her. It had been her nickname for him forever.

"No, because as long as I am a year older than you, you will forever be 'kid' to me." She said before signing the paper in front of her. She stood up. "Now, I have things to do."

Jareth moved away from her. Beth stood there staring at him, before they both smiled at each other. The moved towards each other and pulled themselves into a hug.

"I really missed you, Jareth. You've been away for three weeks!" She punched his arm lightly.

"I know, but Sarah is coming tomorrow, so you can meet her and I'll be coming back every Wednesday." Jareth replied rubbing her back in comfort.

"Really, so I'll finally get to meet the woman who has you tied around her pinkie, oh wait that's me." Again, her laughter filled the room.

"Whatever, you do not have me wrapped around your pinkie. Anyway, there is a few things I need to do before I return." Jareth said, pulling her an arms-length away.

"Alright, well I need to go to bed. Some stupid Goblin woke me up this morning, complaining about the colour of the stones in the castle." Beth rolled her eyes. "Good night Jareth."

"'Night Beth." Jareth replied. He sat down in his pre-warmed seat and didn't watch her leave.

The relationship between them was that of a brother and sister. There was love and concern there, but with Beth being married and hoping for a child in the next 50 years, nothing else would come of them together. At first Beth's husband, Edward had been concerned about the way they acted together. Jareth would always whisper rude things into Beth's ear during council meetings. They would just look at each other and start laughing. However Jareth knew that his heart belonged to one person and that person alone.

Rubbing his eyes, Jareth pulled out a blank piece of parchment and proceeded to list all the things he wanted to do with Sarah, during her visit tomorrow. The first thing would have to be to allow her to meet some of the Goblins who regularly hung out in the castle. Then he would have to give her a tour of the castle, as well as meet Beth. There was a lot to do!

Jareth put his head in his hands.

There was too much to do. Why hadn't he planned this better? Why hadn't he thought of all these things earlier, so he didn't have to fly all the way back Aboveground? Why hadn't Sarah just joined him in the first place?

Throwing Beth's tea mug at the wall in frustration, He stood up and stalked to the window. His head was doing cartwheels again. It was just causing him to have doubts about everything. What he needed, was a good night's sleep. And a fight, or some way to get rid of this anger that had suddenly surfaced.

Throwing planning to the wind, Jareth changed into his barn owl form and quickly flew back to his room in the Aboveground. As his mother had always told him: 'The faster you fall asleep, the faster the new day will come'.

**A/N: So it's early…I don't really understand why but I felt like putting this up. Anyway hope you like it. Tell me what you think of Beth…She'll play a bigger role later in the story **


	5. Chapter 5- Shots

**Chapter 5- Shots**

Sarah had been jittery all day. Ever since Jareth had said that he could watch her every move, she had been nervously looking everywhere for that darn Barn owl. The girls had noticed her strange behaviour and had come up with a plan to help Sarah relax a little. They were going to take her out to the local bar after their final class. Not that anyone informed Sarah of this.

Sarah dumped her text book into her backpack. She was so glad today was over. Jareth hadn't once showed himself and she had steered as far away as possible from his classroom. Now she had a few hours to calm herself down before coming back to the collage to meet up with him. Maybe she would go into town and go to the mall and find a new book to read at her favourite café. She could almost taste their delicious hot chocolate that she loved.

"Sarah, wait up." Molly called.

Sarah turned around to find Molly and Bronte running towards her. "Hey guys, where are you off to in a hurry?"

"You. We noticed how stressed you were today, so we thought we would take you out tonight. You know, like a girls night." Bronte explained.

"I don't know… I do have something on…" Sarah trailed off.

"Oh come on Sarah. It's just a few drinks, honestly what could possibly go wrong?" Molly asked, linking Sarah's arm with her own.

"And if you're worried about driving, I'm not drinking. I have a Biology tomorrow and I really don't need to be hung over for that." Bronte added.

_It's not the driving or the hang-over that I'm worried about_, Sarah thought.

"Okay, what's a little drink going to do, but I do have to get back here by 6. Professor King has me doing catch-up classes because I missed two lessons." Sarah replied.

"Fine, spoil-sport. Dump your stuff in your car and then when six o'clock rolls by I'll drop you off." Bronte said.

"This is going to be so much fun." Molly smiled widely.

A tiny voice in the back of Sarah's head was telling her to back out, that something bad was going to happen. But she pushed that away. She was just going to have two drinks, what could possibly go wrong?

OoOoOo

Six drinks later, the girls and Sarah had been dancing up a storm. Despite Bronte informing Sarah that it was now eight and that she was really late for her lesson, Sarah wanted none of it. She was much more happy, dancing and flirting with the guy who had bought her drinks.

"Sarah, we're going to the tattoo shop next door, coming?" Claudia called to her.

Sarah nodded and removed the guy's hands from her bottom.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, surprised at what Sarah was doing.

"I got to go, bye." She slurred before kissing him straight on the lips. He tasted of brandy, beer and cigarettes, a deadly concoction to sober Sarah. But to Drunk Sarah it was heavenly.

"Sarah, let's go!" Molly pulled her away from the man. Sarah sent him a cheeky wink before linking arms with Molly.

"Claudia and Maddie want a tattoo. I think they're finally drunk enough to get one." Bronte said handing Sarah her bag.

"You getting one Sarah?" Molly asked.

"Nope, I have one." Sarah answered before rubbing at her left wrist. The stack of foundation she had put on there that morning rubbed away to reveal the word 'dreams'.

"When did you get that?" Bronte asked. She hadn't talked to Sarah all that much, but she knew that it was an out of character thing for her to do.

"The same way Claudia and Molly will. I was out one night and I'd just gotten, well, more drunk then I am now, and I got it done." She shrugged.

"Wow. Do your parents know?" Molly asked. She had taken Sarah's wrist and with a make-up wipe, provided by Bronte, had proceeded to remove all the foundation.

"Ha, no. You should hear my step-mother talk about tattoos. She thinks they should be a sin." She slurred.

"Molls, I think I'm gonna take Sarah home, she's slipping." Bronte commented, noticing the way Sarah was slightly leaning towards her.

"Okay, I'll text you if we move from the Tattoo shop." Molly replied. She had wisely only had two drinks so far, fully aware of her inability to hold her alcohol. They had been out for about five hours.

"Bye Molly, say goodbye to the other two for me." Sarah's eyes drifted closed.

"Come on, Sarah, Let's get you to the car." Bronte said taking full responsibility over her.

OoOoOo

Sarah stumbled into the classroom. She had slept well last night but had woken up with the worst fucking head ache and stomach ache imaginable. The Goblin King was not going to be impressed. She knew this because when she had woken up after tripping her way into the bathroom to throw up, a small note was on her pillow. In black ink and hand-writing, that realistically was too fancy to read, it said 'I warned you'.

After this the foggy memory of last night came flooding to Sarah's mind. She remembered the guy she had played tonsil tennis with and admitting her tattoo to her friends. The tattoo really was a mistake. She had been on a date Karen had organised. They guy didn't want to know Sarah at all, he just wanted to get laid, so he got Sarah as drunk as he could before taking her outside. He had also had far too much to drink, so when she suggested they go and get a tattoo he didn't question it. Thankfully following the tattoo encounter, Karen had stayed out of Sarah's love life. Although she was wearing long-sleeves for a few weeks afterwards.

"Sarah." Molly called to her.

Sarah walked towards the seat that Molly had saved for her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked her. Sarah noticed that Molly' eyes were slightly bloodshot and that her face was pale. Not that Sarah could really comment since she looked like that too.

"Like shit! I only had four drinks, I don't know how this happened." Moly complained. "But I think my day just got better, look at those pants."

Sarah turned away from Molly with a confused face. Pants? Whose pants? Her face became red. Shit. Jareth had just walked in and was dressed in a very Underground-like manner. He had those damnable black snake skin leggings, boots that reached his knees and a white poet shirt. He looked at her as soon as he walked into the room and Sarah felt herself cringe. The look he had shot at her. He wasn't just angry he was furious. Crap!

"Sarah, you okay?" Molly asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I, um, I'm feeling a little, um, sick. I, I've got to go." Sarah stood up quickly. She tried to walk down the stairs through the dizziness that had invaded her mind as soon as she had stood up.

"Miss. Williams, would you mind assisting me with today's lesson?" A deep voice stopped her.

She made a fist with her hand in frustration at not being able to leave without him noticing. _He was bound to notice you anyway, he was glaring at you_, her mind stated. Sarah told it to go away.

"Professor, I, I'm not feeling well, I was wondering if I could go home." Sarah said with her back facing him.

"But Miss. Williams, you've already missed a few of my lessons." Jareth said walking around her until she could see his face. Sarah felt sparks fly off him. Was that from anger? "Come, you may leave after this lesson."

Sarah found herself being lead to his desk. He sat her down in his chair and passed her a dress. Sarah stared at it in disbelief. It was the same gown she had worn in the ballroom. When she had eaten the peach.

"Put it on dear." He hissed at her, low enough so that no one could hear.

Sarah closed her eyes, praying that it was all a dream. Of course, when she opened her eyes it was anything but. Jareth was still glaring at her and Molly had a confused look on her face.

"I, I, Why?" She asked.

"Fine, you want to do it like this, we will!" He spat at her. He swept his hands in a line and Sarah was horrified to watch everyone freeze.

"What did you do?" She asked loudly, getting out of her chair to run to the nearest person.

"What did I do? Sarah where were you last night?" He stalked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Ouch, that hurts." She cried as he pulled her back to the chair.

"Answer me!" he yelled in her face.

Sarah's head felt like it was going to be split open. His rough and random movements, as well as his volume was not helping her work off the hang over. If anything it was making her ever present headache worse.

"Last night, I went out with my friends. Bronte was going to bring me back here before 6, I just had too many to drink and wasn't really thinking straight. I'm sorry." She answered him, eyes staring at the floor.

"You were drinking?" Jareth asked. His voice wasn't angry so much now instead he said it as if he couldn't believe that she had been drinking.

"Yeah, a group of girls and I. Jareth, I really am sorry about not showing up. Bronte did tell me, but by that stage I think I was dancing." She bit her lip. Should she tell him about the guy she had danced with? No, best not to tell him that.

"You are excused, however you will participate in this lesson. It is for your benefit after all." He sneered at her.

Sarah felt uncomfortable. This man in front of her had so many sides to him, she had no idea who she would meet next. There was angry Jareth, who she was becoming quite familiar with. But at times there was sincere and curious Jareth. Perhaps spending time in the Underground with him would allow him to be kinder? Or at least he might treat her better.

The rustling of fabric awoke Sarah from her thoughts. She glanced down at herself and found that she was wearing the dress. When had that happened? Sarah looked over at Jareth, who rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, suddenly she was dressed in the jeans and hoodie she had been wearing before. With another snap she was back in the dress, her clothes neatly folded next to her bag. _Well that explains how I got changed_.

"I am going to begin time again, so you might want to behave." He said in a menacing tone.

Sarah slumped in the chair. _Great, angry Jareth was back!_ She shook her head slightly. _He wonders why I don't want to go back. Maybe I don't want to go back because you are rude to me_. She yelled all this to him in her mind, knowing that if she was to say this to him, should end up getting hit or something stupid like that.

"Right, now then. Last lesson I explained aspects of the mythical land of the 'Underground' to you. Now we will look at how it is believed the fae who reside there dress." Jareth spoke to the class.

"I am dressed as the legendary 'Goblin King'. A fae who rules over the goblins. It is believed by few that the king takes children who are whished away. These children are then turned into goblins. One of the lesser known theories regarding the Goblin king is that he also possesses the power to transform himself into a barn owl."

Jareth held his hand out for Sarah to take. She did just that and was surprised when he spun her around. "Sarah, is dressed in the formal wear of the Goblin Queen. The Queen is known for her beauty. According to legend the Queen cares for the children that are not turned into Goblins. She is also favoured by the subjects as she is more kind then the King."

"What would the queen be wearing if it wasn't formal?" Molly asked.

"Something like this." Jareth pulled another gown out. This one was green velvet, with an A-line skirt. There was a change in the fabric in the centre where is changed to gold silk. The same gold material was used to create a 'belt' around the waist line of the skirt and slightly above the elbows. The sleeves of the gown were split where the belt was, however the green velvet was used to ensure additional sleeves went to the wrists of the wearer.

Jareth passed the dress the Sarah who went into a separate room to change. She began to unzip the dress when the gowns swapped. Sara now held the ball gown. Dammit, he'd 'poofed' her clothes off her again. Sarah entered the room again. She hadn't noticed before, but Jareth had also added a corset and small slippers to her dress. Sarah's hand formed a fist in frustration. How dare he? _I am not his little doll to dress up!_

"As you can see the gown is a lot simpler and I'm guessing easier to move in. The gown is designed to allow the queen to move with ease and if need be, to get out of a situation with ease." Jareth explained.

"The dress seems to be renaissance in design. Is there a reason for this?" One of the other students asked.

"Yes, evidence of the Underground is always dated back to that time period. Apparently despite the vast changes that were happening during that time, people still found it necessary to believe in myths." He answered.

"Could it be that the residents of the Underground liked the way the human society was being ruled and so they stole these ideas?" Sarah asked with a sweet smile.

"In a mythical sense that may be possible. However remembering that the underground is in fact a Myth, who can say?" Jareth answered. Sarah took that as a yes.

"Any more questions?" Jareth asked the class.

"Sir, what is this evidence that you speak of? I mean is it a document, or an image? What is it that tells us so much information about the Underground?" A student asked.

"There are several items of evidence. There is the tales that are passed on from generation-to-generation. This is the main one that people use. There are a few art works, however many of these are biased and often show the creatures in a holy or unholy light." Jareth explained.

Sarah sat there dumbfounded. How was it that Jareth could speak so casually about the world he came from? And was there really all this evidence and proof? Or was he just making it up in order to appear scholarly? She would have to ask him that.

The bell went and everyone began to pack up, Sarah included. A glare from Jareth stopped her in her tracks. Apparently she wasn't leaving as she had hoped. Molly waited towards the front of the room. Sarah shook her head at her, indicating that she wasn't leaving. Humiliatingly though, Molly proceeded to make obscene hand gestures. Gestures Sarah guessed were supposed to be about her and Jareth. Sarah finally got her to leave after flying the bird at her.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Jareth asked. Molly left the room in a fit of giggles.

"I, um, nothing." She replied quickly.

"Do not lie to me precious. I know why you did that, and to be fair I completely agree with what you did. Molly should not have been making such gestures, especially when they involve a student and teacher." He scolded.

_Whoa, where did this Jareth come from? _

"I agree. Um, why did you ask me to stay behind?" she asked.

"Well, I need to see if what you told me earlier was true." Jareth stated before forming a crystal.

"Why do you need to do that? Don't you trust me?" Sarah was shocked by the hurt that came out of her mouth. Why was she so upset over the idea that Jareth didn't trust here?

"Of course I trust you. I just want to make sure." He peered into the crystal.

Sarah watched as her friends and her arrived at the bar. This was strange, this was very strange. She saw them each order a drink. Suddenly Sarah remembered who had bought her other drinks. That guy. Feeling it was now necessary to tell Jareth about it, she pulled on his hand.

"What?" he asked her, sounding grumpy.

"There, there is one part I may have not told you about, in regards to what happened last night." Sarah stumbled over the words, unsure about how to tell him without making Jareth angry or jealous.

"Spit it out precious." He said in a low voice, his irritation clearly showing.

"A guy bought me a few drinks and I may have danced with him a little. But apart from that nothing happened. I swear it did not go any further then that." She stated.

"Well, let us see how far you did go." He sneered at her.

_And please welcome back, angry Jareth…_

Sarah watched as they guy bought her the drinks. She really should have known better about going out. Sarah knew what happened when she drank alcohol. She got flirty. And it wasn't ever just mildly flirty, it was full on let's-go-to-your-place flirty. That was why she hardly ever drank. It was also why she was still a virgin. She only ever drank if there was someone relatively responsible who could take her home. Last night it had been her friends who had saved her innocence.

"This is very interesting. I am rather curious about your tattoo though, may I?" he asked indicating that he wanted to look.

_Why is he asking permission? Was this part of his show-Sarah-I-care-plans? _

She nodded and pulled up the hoodie's sleeve. The tattoo was staring at them. Sarah had forgotten to cover it this morning in her urgency to get to the campus. He ran his finger softly along it. He looked at it in wonder. Did they have tattoos in the Underground? Properly not since, given the previous lesson, they were still stuck in the renaissance.

"Interesting, I will ask more question later. However for now I do believe you are going to be late for your next class." Jareth smirked.

Sarah glanced at her watch. Crap! She was running late. She quickly gathered her things and left. She only noticed that he had changed her clothes once she had sat down in another classroom. _Sneaky bastard._


	6. Chapter 6- The story of us

**Chapter 6- The story of us**

A week later Sarah walked past the Myths and legends classroom, with her iPod jamming away. She hadn't actually noticed that she had just walked straight past Jareth. Instead she has listening heavily to the new _Paramore_ album and was trying to commit the lyrics to one particular song to memory. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and Sarah jumped out of her skin. She was prepared to yell at whoever had touched until she noticed that there was a glove on the hand.

Jareth said something to her but she wasn't really paying him any attention until he pulled her ear plug out. "Sarah you have not listened to a damn thing I have said." He frowned at her.

"Sorry, it's just this awesome new song and…Never mind." The look on his face said that he really didn't care about the song.

"Now then, as I was saying, I require a few items from town and I was hoping you would drive me there." He said to her.

Sarah stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, what? You want me to drive you into to town so you can buy some things. Is this a strategy to ensure I don't run off?" Sarah asked.

"Possibly, I really do require a few things." He said sincerely.

Sarah just shook her head in disbelief. Was this really happening? This didn't make any sense. Couldn't he just magic whatever he needs? _No, he wants to babysit me and watch my every movement. He really doesn't trust me! _

"I can't take you like that. I'm sure there are rules about that giving a professor a lift." She told him.

"Fine, I shall change my appearance." He conjured a crystal and smashed it at his feet. Sarah began to cough at the smoke that had come out of it. _Crap, now someone's going to think I've been smoking! _Sarah's focus moved from the smoke to the man revealed in the smoke. It didn't look a thing like Jareth. Instead of his usual white-blonde hair, it was a light brown. It wasn't long either. His clothes had changed from his suit and tie to a pair of black jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He had become younger too. Almost so he was Sarah's age.

"Will this surpass as a student?" He asked. Sarah stared at him. If she didn't know who he really was she would have though him hot. _If Molly thought he was attractive, what would she think now?_

"Ahh, yeah I'm sure you're fine." She mumble out before putting her earphone back in.

She ignored his attempts to start a conversation, instead she attempted to lose herself completely to the music and the task at hand. One, drive Jareth to the mall. Two, let him do whatever her wanted. Three, find a nice quite spot and start re-reading Peter Pan. That was what she wanted to do with her three hours she had to spare. Jareth's company was not going to stop her from doing has she had planned.

They eventually came to her car. It wasn't the best car in the world, but her mother had left it for her so she loved it to death. Sarah climbed into it with ease and was surprised at Jareth's hesitation.

"What's wrong?" She asked moving her books and stuff off his seat and into the backseat.

"Are you sure this is road-worthy?" He asked.

"Look, I know it looks like shit, but believe me I have never had a problem with it." She assured him.

"Okay…" He replied getting into the car.

The ride there was silent apart from the music coming from the radio. There were a few times that Sarah completely forgot that Jareth was in the car with her. She would sing along to the songs and at one point was even dancing to a few.

Jareth watched in amazement. She was so relaxed and not at all worried about his presence or the death-trap that was her car. He didn't know she could sing either. Admitting it wasn't the best voice, but she could certainly hold a tune. This was the Sarah we wanted to see more of. She was carefree and didn't over think everything. She just went with the flow without analysing every possible outcome.

"Alright, what do you want?" She asked him once she had parked the car.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Well, there's a few things I want to do while I'm here and I don't need you to babysit me while I do them." She answered.

Sarah got out of the car and opened the backseat. She shuffled a few things around until she had her wallet, phone and book with her. She then grabbed the smaller bag she kept in the boot and put these items into it. She also put her glasses in there. If she was going to be reading for as long as she hoped, she was going to need them.

"Okay. Where will I meet you at five?" He asked, moving around the car so he was to her left.

"Umm, on the lowest level there is a fountain. I'll meet you there." She said before closing the door and locking the car.

"Okay…Goodbye." He said to her retreating form.

Sarah didn't answer, instead she waved behind her. She had had enough of Jareth for the time being and wanted to retreat in to the world of Fantasy. A fantasy that did not include goblins or their king. She moved about the mall with ease, knowing exactly where she wanted to go and how to get there. She weaved through the masses of people barely paying them any attention.

She came across her favourite bookshop. It wasn't one of those chain stores. No, this one was owned by a man who shared her love for books. Mitchel had known Sarah since she was little. Her mother would bring her here before she had died. Now Sarah visited to keep Mitchel company and in search for new books.

"Mitchel? Hello?" She called as she walked in. Unlike most of the other shops, Mitchel had insisted that he have a door and a bell that rang every time someone walked in.

"Sarah, dear, my, haven't you grown. Come in, come in. I have something that I think you will like." He ushered her in.

Sarah's smile increased. This man was more of a grandfather then her real grandfathers had been. "You should rest. Do you want me to make a cup of tea?"

"Stop fussing, dear I'm fine. Now about this book I have for you." He got out of the chair she had put him in and went behind the counter. He shuffled around there for a few moments before returning with a book.

"Someone bought this in a few days ago. I didn't put it on the shelf because I know how special the story is to you." He put the book on her lap.

With shaking hands, Sarah turned the book around. She knew what it was before he had given it to her. Another copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. It had been the only story Sarah would let her mother read to her. She had fallen in love with the characters and the wonder of this place. She had often wished that she would be allowed to visit Wonderland. Unfortunately this was one wish that was never granted.

After Sarah's mother had died, she had made it her personal mission to find and buy as many copies of the story as she could. Of course she wanted others to fall in love with it too, but there was one copy that Sarah was searching desperately for. Her grandmother had given her mother a copy of the story when she was seven. Inside was a lovely message that informed her mother of how special she was. However her mother and her grandmother hadn't approved of her dreams and so to show how angry she was, Sarah's mother had sold the book.

Sarah had been told about the book and how much her mother regrated what she had done, almost every time she had heard the story. Following her mother's death Sarah had tried desperately to find her mother's copy. But it had been useless so far. It seemed that the book had disappeared.

"I, Thank you. For this." She said to him with a sad smile.

"Don't lose hope dear. You will find it." He said giving her hand a comforting pat.

"I, I have to meet a friend." Sarah stood up. Despite the fact that it was only three-thirty, she needed to leave.

"That's fine. Thank you for visiting. Come back soon." Mitchel said puling her into a hug.

"I will." She answered before leaving.

She wondered aimlessly throughout the mall. She felt numb to everything. Her mind was too consumed with thoughts of the past. Eventually Sarah found herself in the secret garden. A grassy area on the roof of the mall. There weren't a lot of people up here. So she made her way over to a wooden bench. If she went with Jareth at the end of the year, she wouldn't be able to search for the book anymore. She would have failed her mother.

Sarah felt tears prickle in her eyes. If she only had a year left to find the book then she would have to start moving. She could try the internet, see if anyone had any books for sale. If it came to it, she could ask Jareth for help. It would break her pride, but Sarah needed that book.

She wiped at the tears and opened her bag. Finding a tissue, she quickly whipped her eyes and pulled out _Peter Pan_. This had been her father's favourite book to read to her. She had passed this love onto Toby, but he was getting to the stage where he was questioning everything. It was unlikely that he would hold onto his imagination for too much longer. Thankfully Renee's imagination was still alive. Especially when just the other day she had attempted to fly by jumping off her bed.

Sarah quickly lost herself in the book. She was immersed in a world where no one grew up. Where instead of a Goblin King talking the unwanted children away, they were taken to Neverland to live with Peter and the other lost boys. Where there was no Goblins. Just mermaids, pirates, Indians. She found herself smiling at the thought of becoming the lost boys' mother.

If only she could go there. She would be rid of fae Kings. Although, there were a few things she would miss about this world. For starters her friends and family. And alcohol, but she could just steal that from Captain. Hook.

She glanced at her watch. _Shit_. It was quarter past five. She was fifteen minutes late. He was going to be furious. And she really didn't feel like putting up with his mood swings at the moment. Maybe she could just leave? No, that would be another lesson she would have missed and she bet he would not be happy if she did. Nor would he be so forgiving.

Sighing heavily, Sarah stood up and collected the books. She didn't want to meet him. Why couldn't he see that this was a chore for her? Something she didn't want to do, but knew she had to. Resisting the urge to burst into tears again, Sarah made her way down the stairs and into the third level.

Eventually she came to the fountain. There he stood, as regal as ever. Unlike any other young male, Jareth stood with his back straight and shoulders back. He screamed posh, rich family. Someone who came from a privileged family. He was disguised as he was before, with his light brown hair and youthful face. He looked up when she was a few meters away from him. His anger vanishing once he saw the expression on her face. She looked hopeless. Like the world was ending and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

"Are you alright? Sarah?" He moved towards her.

"I, I yeah I'm fine. Let's just go" She pulled away from his embrace and walked towards the car park.

"Are you sure? Sarah you look pale." He ran to catch up with her.

"I'm fine! Just, just leave me alone for a bit." She ran a hand across her face as if she was trying to get rid of the headache that was brimming there.

"As you wish." He answered.

Something bad must have happened. She had been so happy and bubbly before. Although, not willing to talk to him, Jareth knew she had been open and welcoming. Now, she was closed off and obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

Sarah on the other hand could feel guilt quickly taking over her depressed state of mind. She shouldn't have snapped at him. He was just trying to help. Why? She didn't know, but he was obviously concerned about her. However she didn't know what she wanted from him. Half of her wanted him to pull her into a hug and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. The other, wanted nothing to do with him. She was so torn, she didn't realise that they had reached her car.

"Sarah…" He said hesitantly.

She shook her head sadly. "Just get in."

She started the car and began to drive out. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I know that there are a few historical inaccuracies but I really don't care. No update for October, major exams to study for. See you all in November. **


	7. Chapter 7- My first kiss

**Chapter 7- My first kiss**

Jareth remained silent the whole car trip. He didn't say anything once they were back at the college. He placed a hand on her back to lead her towards his classroom. She didn't react to it being there. Sarah was not with him anymore. It was a shell of the Sarah that had arrived at the mall. Something incredibly bad must have happened to her for her to be acting as she was. Jareth hoped that it wasn't anything to do with her family. Because if it was he knew that she was only staying here because of the promise she had made.

Once inside Jareth lead her over his chair. She sat there staring at nothing. Her face was pale and the area around her eyes was looking a little red. Had she been crying? Why was that?

"Sarah please talk to me." He knelt down in front of her and took a hold of her hands. They were freezing.

"I, I don't know if I can tell you. I don't want to tell you." She ran her hand along her left wrist. Unconsciously she had whipped the foundation off her tattoo.

"Sarah-mine, I can't help you unless you tell me what the problem is." He had taken a hold of her cheeks. He watched her eyes become watery and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Take me away. Take me to the Underground. Help me forget." She pleaded.

_Forget what?_

"Say your right words." He said kindly.

Sarah closed her eyes. "I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now." She said.

Jareth conjured a crystal and smashed it. He maintained a firm grip on her as they moved dimensions. Once they had 'landed' in the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth turned to Sarah. She still had her eyes closed.

"Sarah I need you to open your eyes." He said caringly.

She shook her head.

"Sarah please." Jareth begged.

Slowly she opened her eyes, finally able to view the true beauty of the Labyrinth.

OoOoOo

Sarah hadn't really thought about why she desperately wanted to go to the Underground. Something within her knew that she would find something of a peace there. However after arriving, Sarah wasn't sure what kind of peace she would find. Strangely opening her eyes to actually see where Jareth had taken them was one of the most difficult things she had ever done. Maybe this was because once she opened them she could no longer believe that this place was a dream.

Or maybe Sarah knew that once she opened her eyes she wouldn't want to leave.

"Sarah please." Jareth begged.

She could hear how desperate he was. With a heavy sigh Sarah opened her eyes. She was in what looked like a park. There were small flower beds around the trees planted on soft bight green grass. The walls surrounding the garden were the same grey as the stones used throughout the Labyrinth. The Sky was the same strange combination of orange, red and yellow. There was a slight breeze blowing and it twisted the hair in her pony-tail. That peace and calm she had been searching for had ascended her. She no longer felt as guilty as she had before.

"Sarah come on." Jareth took a hold of her hand and lead her through a series of paths.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You're going to meet one of the most important people in my life." He stated.

"Oh okay." She replied.

Jareth led them to a door in the middle of a tree. _Ha Ha, Alice calling, she wants her tree back._ He opened the door. She peered through it and saw a dark and gloomy hallway. The grey stones were lit from torches on the wall. Again Jareth took her hand and steered her through the door. He directed her down several corridors until he stopped outside a door. The smashing of glass was heard before a large toad-like goblin came running out.

"You idiot!" A young lady yelled from the doorway. She had orange hair atop her head in a messy bun. Her eyes were a bright nuclear green indicating her anger.

"How dare you leave me here with these morons? I have had to put up with their stupid questions and ridiculous requests, while you were off serenading your sweetheart. Edward has not slept with me in two weeks and it is initially your fault!" The red-head yelled punching Jareth a few times.

Sarah was in shock. This strange woman dared to speak to the Goblin King in such a way. Sarah thought she was the only one who had done something like that. And then again, she hadn't really yelled at him. Mainly because she feared the consequences. But the Red-head had punched Jareth. And he didn't do a thing about it. Who was she?

"Beth, glad to see you missed me." Jareth smirked.

"I hate you." She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

If Sarah was shocked before, she was almost certain she had died. This woman had now gotten away with yelling, punching, insulting and hugging Jareth. How could she do this and not end up in an oubliette. When she pulled away the woman's eyes had changed to a warm brown.

"Hello, my name is Beth. I'm Jareth's assistant." She introduced herself to Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." She smiled shyly.

"Beth do you want to take Sarah on a tour of the castle, while I attend to some of the work you have been neglecting." Jareth suggested with a genuine smile.

Beth's eyes turned a cold jade green as she glared at him. "Kid, do not get me started." She pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, yes whatever. Just go." He said shooing them away.

Beth linked her arm with Sarah. "I know the perfect place to take you."

Beth transported them to a sitting room with nice black leather lounges for them to sit on. The room seemed very famine to Sarah. The wall paper was floral and there were floral pillows on the lounges. The carpet was a soft blue and baby pink curtains blew gently from the balcony. There was a small vase of, what looked like, purple roses on the coffee table in front of the lounges. _This room defiantly does not look like something Jareth would have decorated_.

"I designed it." Beth said sitting on one of the lounges.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked sitting adjacent to Beth.

"All fae have powers. Jareth, being a King has more than average fae. His crystals and dreams. Also because he is Goblin King, he also has the power to transport mortals to and from dimensions. My power is a little bit more, well silly. I can sense people's emotions. Like right now you are feeling shocked, bewildered and strangely calm." Beth explained.

"Is that why your eyes…?" She trailed off as Beth started nodding.

"Yeah, my eyes reflect how I feel. When I'm angry or annoyed they turn different shades of green. Ironically they are normally green around Jareth."

"Does Jareth have an owl form?" Sarah asked crossing her legs.

"All fae, no matter how powerful has an animal form. Jareth's is an owl, mine is a ginger tabby cat and my husband is a snake. Fae can use these forms to change dimensions. However there is a time limit regarding how long we can be in this form whilst Aboveground." Beth explained tucking her feet beneath her.

Sarah took a moment to digest what she had learnt. Jareth could control dreams. _That explains his fascination with my dreams_. That also explained the strange dreams she had been having ever since she had returned. Almost every night, for about a month after she had returned Aboveground, Sarah has been having a dream about the Labyrinth. No one was in the dream with her. It was just Sarah but she could hear music and she would race through the Labyrinth searching for this music. Sarah never found what was producing the music, she always woke up beforehand. This dream had suddenly stopped after a month. Still every blue moon she would swear that music was being played somewhere. It would unexpectedly hit her while she was doing some mundane task.

She had also found out about Beth. Jareth's assistant. _Didn't that mean they had had sex?_ No, she had mentioned a husband before and Beth was complaining about not sleeping with 'Edward' in a while. But if they weren't in a relationship, then how was she able to do all those things to Jareth without getting in trouble? Beth seemed nice, regardless of her familiarity with Jareth. Although her power must be difficult. Knowing the way everyone felt about you despite what they wanted you to think, would suck. The eye thing would suck too. Sarah was often very open with her emotions, but having them clearly on show for everyone frightened her. Beth certainly was beautiful. She was dressed in a similar dress to the one Sarah had worn in class the other day. Except instead of being green Beth's was a dark blue. It complemented her perfectly. Despite it being in a messy bun, Sarah could tell that her hair was long.

"Do you want me to explain that to you?" Beth offered suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I can sense confusion. Quite a lot of confusion." Beth said.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm curious about your relationship with Jareth." Sarah said.

Beth closed her eyes and placed a hand on Sarah's. With this connection she could actually read thoughts.

_What is she doing?...Is she going to tell me that she's slept with Jareth?...Her poor husband…_

She removed her hand.

"Firstly, I just read or heard your thoughts. Physical contact allows me to transform your emotions into actual words. Secondly, no, I don't slept with Jareth since, I am perfectly happy with Edward, my husband." She explained keeping a neutral tone.

A wave of guilt and regret suddenly hit her as Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Sarah, don't feel bad. Everyone assumes that we do have an intimate relationship, when we don't. Jareth is like my brother.We have inside jokes and we laugh at really stupid things, but I know that he will drop everything to try and be there for me." Beth explained.

"He sounds like your best friend." Sarah smiled, only slightly relieved to know that she didn't have an intimate relationship with Jareth.

"I guess you could say he is." She smiled brightly. "Now, I can call for some tea if you would like?"

"Tea would be very nice, thank you." Sarah replied.

"I can tell that there are a few things you are unsure about, however Jareth will be joining us shortly, so I'll leave those questions for him." Beth said before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm leaving. Jareth will be here in a moment. You have nothing to fear here, Sarah." Beth offered her a reassuring smile before leaving.

Sarah stayed seated for a moment before getting up. Her mind was a muddle of thoughts and she couldn't focus on one thing. Part of her wanted to go home, to go back to the college and drive home so she could sleep. It had been a rather tiring day. And she still had work to do. Sleep was certainly a good idea at the moment. However the fact that she was back here also excited her. Maybe she could see Hoggle. It had been quite a long time since she had spoken to him. Would he forgive her?

Sarah continued to pace around the room attempting to come up with a solution. Maybe if she came back another day. _Well, you are coming here every Wednesday for the rest of the year_, her mind added.

Seeking fresh air, Sarah moved towards the balcony. The Labyrinth looked a lot bigger then she remembered. It had the same deadly and forbidding appearance though. Just as menacing. She wouldn't mind going in there again. Obviously with a guide or a map, but she had met so many interesting creatures, she lingered to meet some more.

_Besides meeting them in person might help you past the final exam._

_Maybe I'll get extra marks if I personally name all the creatures. _

Sarah laughed.

"I hope you aren't laughing at the state of my kingdom." Jareth said from behind her. She jumped slightly and took the cup of tea he offered.

She took a sip. "How did you know how I have my tea?" She asked.

When she was in 9th grade, her Dad had let her try tea. Because if was her first time He had put three sugars in and a lot of milk. Since then, Sarah would have her tea like that every morning. Then she would come home and have a 'Lady Grey' before getting stuck into her homework.

"Sarah, as I'm sure Beth explained to you, if I can see your dreams, what makes you think I wouldn't know how you have your tea." Jareth smirked.

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course, how silly of me."

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Sarah watched Jareth. He hasn't changed at all. He was still just as mysterious and dangerous. It was what had first appealed to her. The warning bells in her head had gone off, telling her that he was bad news. But there was something about him that she had never found in anyone else. Maybe it was his spontaneous nature? Or his ability to transport her to places she could only dream about. Or his ability to suddenly burst into song. Or his childish nature. Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad? Leaving her family would end up being the hardest part. And the fact that she was only 21. Her life had hardly even begun and she was being forced to move. Although, she would celebrate her birthday before she left. Maybe she could have a party and invite Jareth. The girls wouldn't believe her if she told them she had invited the Goblin King.

"It's hauntingly beautiful, isn't it?" Jareth commented.

"You are…I mean yes, the Labyrinth is." Sarah felt her face go red.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He asked.

Sarah sighed. _Might just as well attempt to get out of the hole. _

"No, I think you are hauntingly beautiful. I also think you are an enigma." She stated before drinking her tea.

"An enigma? Is that a good thing?" He smirked.

Sarah smirked in return. "I always did enjoy puzzles."

He suddenly lunged at her causing her to drop her cup. However this became an afterthought when Jareth softly connected their lips. It wasn't fast or possessive, but the kiss held something. A promise. A promise to a life of happiness, laughter and smiles. A promise to work together on rebuilding their relationship. A promise to love. The kiss was over much too soon, to Sarah's dismay.

"I think I should take you home." Jareth said rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yes please." She smiled.

With a click of his fingers Jareth had transported them home.

**A/N: So I lied. I did update before November. I already had this written so I couldn't think of a good reason not to update. Anyway a couple of you were asking about the exams I am sitting in… 14 days, they are the final exams that I sit while being a High school student. If any readers are from Australia, I'm doing the HSC. So yeah can't promise when the next update will be, so just sit tight. Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and followers, it means a lot to me. **


End file.
